The 4th of July, Wizard Style
by Lythtis
Summary: Don't give an unexperienced wizard a child's fire-cracker, it could end dramatically...


4th of July, Wizard Style  
  
O-kay this is my 1st story, so don't be too harsh on me, pleease? Summary: It's just about our 3 heroes going to the U.S. and seeing life in a little bit more of a different view other than London and Wizardry. And it might change your mind a little before you give a kid another fire- cracker. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, time or airport. I don't even own a car.(sniff)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Let's Roll  
  
Early on June 23, 9:06 a.m. to be more precise, Harry and Ron were both waiting for Hermione in front of the Bungalow. All three of them were spending the rest of the holidays at Hermione's cousin's apartment. But what was most exciting, was the fact that her cousin was in the U.S. and neither Ron nor Harry had aver left their old Britain before. This trip was surely to be almost adventurous, with them finally in their 6 th year, magic was allowed.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Ron sighed in exasperation. "She's normally always on time."  
  
"Maybe she was a little delayed with packing," Harry tried to reason, "you know how girls pack." "I'll say I know,"Ron cried, "Ginny nearly packed all of her closet and half the bathroom before she was satisfied leaving to stay at Margaret's." "For how long?" "Only a week." "Oh." Harry now saw why Ron was impatient. All they had were two suitcases and a handbag (filled with chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, you get the idea.). Harry was also thinking that maybe he should've went on the shopping-spree with Hermione and Ginny. "Look, I think I see her automobile," Ron said. Harry was shook back into reality from his day-dreaming to see a green honda pull up in front of them. With a dust cloud slowly fading, they could make out the outter lining of a medium-height person who was running towards them with a smile and straight teeth flashing at them. "Harry, Ron! It's been too long!" Hermione called from her thin, dusty surrounding. "Hermione! What took you?" Ron called back in reply. In front of them they saw what looked like Hermione, but somehow someone else. She was her height, and had the same face, but the difference was that she had sleeked-down french braids on both sides of her head. There was a moment of silence as they took each other in visual recognition. Only that Hermione broke the silence. "If you two are going to stand like gate posts there all day," she said, "then I suggest that I would leave now." That had caught there attention rather quickly. "Hermione, you wouldn't dare leave us behind and enjoy the heat all by yourself, would you?" Harry asked almost in shock. "Well, I really wouldn't know what to do with two statues for company, now would I?", she replied cooly. "Me and Harry were just a little surprised by your new hair-style, that's all," Ron shot back. "Oh, hello Hermione. Nice to see you again," it was Percy who yelled from his room at the top. "Nice to see you, too Percy," she answered sweetly. "Ugh," Ron couldn't take this anymore. "Uhm, Hermione. If you don't mind, your father and I are ready to go to the airport." Said her mother who was in front of the car. Now the boys could see where she got the bushy hair from. Only Hermione's mother kept her hair tied back and her eyes were a deep blue. "I almost forgot. Coming mother," Hermione said. "How is it possible for her to forget anything when she even knows what days I sleep in?" Ron whispered sarcastically. Harry tried to swallow the laugh he felt rising within him. Hermione turned and looked at the two suspiciously, as if she knew something was going on. Both of the boys did their best to look as innocent as possible. "Hermione, we're ready to go!" called her father from within the car. She helped the boys put their luggage in the trunk, but they didn't have to worry about Hedwig, because she was staying with Eriol at the Weasley's. 10 min. later they were back on the high-way to the airport, everybody bunched together in the back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, what took you so long to get here?" Ron asked after a while. "Huh?" Hermione said with a start. "Why did it take you over an hour to reach the Bungalow?" he asked in exasperation. "Well, if you must know, we got lost," she answered pointedly. "And what time did you leave the house?" "Is it really that unusual for me to be late?" "YES!" Harry and Ron answered together. Hermione was silent and then she sighed a defeat. "Very well, if you must know," she began nervously, "my cousin doesn't know we have magic." She ended fast and spilled ther words out, as if on a silver platter, waiting to be served. It took a while for this information to sink into the boys and she repeated "my cousin",pause, "who we are visiting,"pause, "has no clue", pause, "that we are wizards." And done. She said 'wizards' with very great patiency as if it were the key-word to what she was transferring from her mouth to their head. SNAP "WHAT?!" they both asked increduously. "When I began at Hogwarts, she was given the impression that I was going to a very special bording school for smart students," she started again. "I'm not surprised she believed that," said Ron, "even I would have been fooled." "Anyway", she said in a tone that clearly stated she wouldn't take anymore interuptions, "we will NOT use our wands, while staying at her house", "but..", "UNless", she continued, "it is an emergency". To that nobody argued and they took their hands in that understand-ing. What could they have done against Hermione's will, except stay here in britain, which was out of the question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Before we get on the plane," Hemione said while her parents where checking in their bags, "we all have the agreement to keep our wands near-by, and to use only in an emergency, correct?" They stayed silent. "Correct?" First Harry, then Ron slowly began to shake their heads. "Good. Oh and before I forget, we have first class plane tickets." She said with glee. But neither one of them understood, so they gave each other high-fives, which seemed to have convinced Hermione. After Hermione's good-bye hugs and kisses towards her done, they left the terminal and went straight to their gate. But there was something nagging in the back of Hermione's brain, how did Ron know about airplanes?  
  
  
  
Well, the end to this chapter and this is my first story so don't be too harsh on me. Now waiting for Chapter 2! (=_=) 


End file.
